A medical diagnostic apparatus of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph is known from WO 2007/132419 A2. This medical diagnostic apparatus comprises a frame that is supporting a C-arm such that the C-arm can be rotated relative to the frame. The C-arm is holding an X-ray source and opposite thereto an X-ray detector with a patient table arranged there between. At least one connection line extends between the frame and the C-arm. The medical diagnostic apparatus further comprises a hose for guiding this connection, wherein the hose is provided with a chain of reinforcement elements, the chain extending in the longitudinal direction of the hose. In this medical diagnostic apparatus, the reinforcement elements can be rotated with respect to each other about an axis that is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the hose while they are substantially rigidly connected in a direction along their rotation axis. The chain provides the benefit of a certain degree of rigidity to the hose while maintaining an optimum freedom of movement of the support with respect to the frame of the medical diagnostic apparatus.
However, in newer medical diagnostic apparatuses, the C-arm travels wider angles compared to the existing systems. Therefore, the connection line extending between the frame and the C-arm must be made longer. Such a longer connection line is likely to touch the floor that is to be avoided, or in general, takes up a lot of space for providing the respective chain for guiding the connection line.